


"Warum sitze ich nicht schon längst in der Irrenanstalt?!" (Irrenanstalt Klappe die erste)

by Its_a_Cupcake



Series: "Irrenanstalt" [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Harry Styles - Freeform, Irrenanstalt, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, directioner - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_Cupcake/pseuds/Its_a_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina fragt sich, warum sie nicht schon längst in der Irrenanstalt gelandet ist. Schließlich schreit sie immer Wörter wie 'Carrots!' oder 'Larry' herum. Hier kommt die Antwort... //Textauszug/: „Larry, Larry, LARRY STYLINSON!“ Ich brüll schon wieder im Haus rum. Also wirklich, ich brüll immer wieder Sachen im Haus rum. Dieses Mal ‚Larry Stylinson‘, da ich gerade wieder so süße Larry Fotos sehe. Ich wunder mich echt wieso ich nicht schon in der Irrenanstalt sitze!/ Wenn du bis hier gelesen hast, dann magst du entweder meinen Schreibstil oder hast nichts besseres zu tun. In beiden Fällen kannst du direkt in der Story weiterlesen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Warum sitze ich nicht schon längst in der Irrenanstalt?!" (Irrenanstalt Klappe die erste)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!  
> Ich hoffe ihr Mögt die FF und ich bekomme Feedback. Alles findet ihr auch auf Fanfiktion.de und wattpad.com  
> GLG  
> Cupcake

Die Story wurde zuerst auf Fanfiktion.de und Wattpad.com online gestellt!  
Ihr habt ken Copyright, aber ihr dürft die Story -nach Anfrage an Mich- übersetzen!

\----------------

Erstmal: Toll, dass du die Story angeklickt hast, also war die Kurzbeschreibung gut, oder du hast wirklich nichts besseres zu tun :P

Zweitens: Hi, hier bin ich wieder mit was kleinem. Mir fällt auf, dass ich im Moment ziemlich viele OS poste.

Die Idee wurde in einer ziemlich verrückten Mail zwischen mir und meinem Milky Way (Micky-Way) zu 'Papier' gebracht (*hust* Papier *hust*)

Sie hat mich praktisch dazu genötigt das zu posten. Deswegen geht die Widmung auch an Micky und an Oreo(she9likes9cookies). Bei Oreo einfach aus Prinzip. Nochmal danke, dass du mich zum Directioner gemacht hast.

GLG

Cupcake

PS: Laut Word hat die Story 425 Wörter.

\-----------------------------

„Larry, Larry, LARRY STYLINSON!" Ich brüll schon wieder im Haus rum. Also wirklich, ich brüll immer wieder Sachen im Haus rum. Dieses Mal ‚Larry Stylinson', da ich gerade wieder so süße Larry Fotos sehe. Ich wunder mich echt wieso ich nicht schon in der Irrenanstalt sitze!

 

**********************************************

 

Der Richter erhebt sich und fängt an zu sprechen: „Sie wurden beschuldigt verrückt zu sein und soll in die Irrenanstalt verwiesen werden. Wie denkt der Ankläger?"

Er setzt sich wieder und ein hagerer Mensch (der irgendwie wie mein Physiklehrer aussieht) steht auf.

„Die Angeklagte (das bin ich), Nina Chanzon (mein Name) hüpft und spring immerzu herum und schreit komische Dinge. Zum Beispiel Larry Stylinson und Harry oder auch Zayn, Niall, Liam, Perrie, Zerrie, Zirror, Cats!, Niam ‚ Carrots!,Happy Bithday (hier bitte irgendeinen Namen der Jungs einfügen)! You're finally (hier bitte alter der betreffenden Person einfügen)!' Außerdem noch Crazy Mofos, Foods, Directioner und Nando's, welches sie- nach ihrer eigenen Aussage - besser findet als McDonalds obwohl es das in Deutschland gar nicht gibt und sie noch nie drin war. Sie ist verrückt!

Der dicke Richter schreibt alles gut mit und bittet nun die Verteidigung sich zu äußern.

Ein Mann, der Aussieht wie mein netter Difflehrer (Lehrer des Wahlfaches) fängt an zu reden.

„Sehen sie denn nicht, dass sie krank ist meine Herren? Sie hat die höchst ansteckende Direction-Infection. Unheilbar! Außerdem ist sie Directioner. Wenn sie nicht verrückt wäre, dann wäre sie in Lebensgefahr und definitiv schwerstens Krank. Das wäre ja dann so, als wenn Niall kein essen mehr essen würde!"

Er setzt sich und der Typ, der aussieht wie mein Physiklehrer schaut ihn böse an.

Hey! Wieso darf ich eigentlich nichts sagen? Ist doch mein Prozess!

Der Richter ist anscheinend fertig mit seiner Faktenauswertung und wendet sich mir zu. Aha! Ich bin wohl doch nicht ganz ausgeschlossen von meinem Prozess.

„Ich habe mir die Fakten ganz genau angesehen und ich finde die Argumente des Herrn Verteidigers klingen einleuchtend. In alle Punkten Freigesprochen."

Häh? Das war doch nur ein Punkt!? Egal! Ich bin freigesprochen und da der Richteropi auch gerade mit dem Holzhammer auf den Tisch klopft ist das Urteil (meines Wissens nach) gültig und unwiderruflich.

Dann zwinkert er mir zu. Ok, so ein komischer fetter Richteropi zwinkert mir zu. Was soll ich denn jetzt denken.

„Noch eine kleine Überraschung als Entschädigung...", sagte er und verschwindet.

OMC! One Direction kommt zu Tür rein, Zayn, Liam, Niall, Louis und Harry. Sie sind total nett und dann geben sie Autogramme und machen Fotos mit mir und....

 

***********************************************

 

"Nina verdammte scheiße träum nicht wieder rum!"

\----------------

Das wars Ich hoffe der ein oder andere hat eine Antwort auf eben diese Frage bekommen.

Ich hab sie mir übrigens selbst beantwortet :)

GLG

Cupcake


End file.
